


felix: the cuddlebug

by hiddenclawsof



Series: #hyunlixcloud [11]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Canon Compliant, Cuddles, Fluff, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Hwang Hyunjin is a Panicked Gay, Lee Felix is a Confident Gay (Stray Kids), M/M, Nothing Hurts, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28400337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddenclawsof/pseuds/hiddenclawsof
Summary: felix is a known cuddlebug and hyunjin is just whipped for that cuddlebug. so when they finally cuddled, a thing led toanother.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Series: #hyunlixcloud [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942687
Comments: 4
Kudos: 120





	felix: the cuddlebug

**Author's Note:**

> it was just a cuddle prompt that of course, i had to turn into _something._
> 
> i wrote this before i slept and finished it in one go which is not the usual for me. i'd still beta this if i get to have the time, but for now please excuse the mistakes.

felix has always been known as the cuddlebug of the group. whether it's just with the way his fingers touch somebody else's skin or with the way his legs trample over all the other legs, he'd make sure to be able to feel some kind of warmth, whenever and wherever. so when the curtains of their dorm were brought down to finally bid each other good nights, felix really had to shout, albeit too loud, that it made chan perk up from worry.

"guys, listen to me!" felix managed to get the attention of most, if not, especially hyunjin, who in turn, let out a groan.

don't blame hyunjin, okay? he's tired. he's been practicing a routine for a special stage when minho could also take the lead. but that's for another day of him, questioning.

"what happened bro?" chan voiced out his worries and attempted to walk to felix's side which felix raised his hand for, prying off chan and making him stay where he stood.

"i want to cuddle," he declared. jeongin stifled a laugh, seungmin face-planted himself, jisung jogged over to his room, minho blew a flying kiss and only chan, changbin and hyunjin were left inside the living room, watching felix's face turn down from disappointment, "come on? no one wants to cuddle me?"

if someone can be a perfect embodiment of that puppy eyes emoji, it would be felix, no doubt, and somehow, _really,_ somehow, it made the three men feel something in them.

it was cute! too cute for their liking. but all of them are tired and the heater is already an enough companion to warm their nights so _no one_ really wanted to cuddle anyone-- or so they thought.a

"i'd gladly take that offer lix but i'll arrange our track for the gayo performance," said by the leader who is also one of felix's roommates.

felix being a cuddlebug, again, is not new. but it always manages to surprise the members. sometimes, he gets to hug the members because he feels sad and that happens! and sometimes, he gets to hug the members to just sniff them and rub his hair over their necks. it was kind of weird sometimes, but a good weird. something that is strange enough to make you raise your brows for but would always be welcomed because felix gives the best cuddles. _ever_.

"binnie-hyung?" felix now turned to changbin who's fumbling on his phone and pocket before turning to chan and patting his back for goodbye, "hyung~" felix whined.

now, okay, hyunjin doesn't know either why he remained there, beside the floor lamp and waited for felix to notice him. he could've gone straight to his room. what more could he ask for aside from sleeping on his gigantic white fluff near his very annoying hyung, minho, and a somewhat good friend, seungmin? he let out his second groan, but this time it wasn't because he's thinking of cuddling felix as a chore but because he was waiting for felix to acknowledge him.

poor being, a sucker for felix's attention.

" _shit--_ i left the lyrics i wrote earlier!" changbin fussed, the panic in his eyes was clear though only the fading lamp was lighting his face. changbin immediately ran after chan, never looking back at the pouting felix with his arms over his chest.

_that_ was a cute sight. a very _very_ cute sight. if only hyunjin is capable of squealing at that very late hour, he definitely would. it was not his turn to turn away and fish out his phone. not that it was what he wanted to do, but it was what he was expected to do, right?

come on! why would felix cuddle with him? he had four more members to beg for anyway. what are the odds of felix asking him? when he's literally slowing down his movements, though his thighs ached the most, and waiting for felix to call him up and tug him down.

"i want to cuddle. hyunjin? hey--"

hyunjin never turned around for anyone this fast. at all.

undoubtedly, hyunjin was always soft for felix. sometimes, the members would tease him for that because they say that his eyes are literally shooting arrows at felix. they would also tease hyunjin for always caressing felix's face, very delicately, like it was something made out of treasures. more than that, they seem to notice every little thing that hyunjin does for felix-- getting wet tissues for the younger, damping a towel on his forehead, running his hand through felix's hair, pulling felix's pinky finger, pointing out their _couple_ accessories, hairstyles and outfits, and most especially the way he looked mad whenever somebody else touches felix.

hyunjin didn't want to believe them, he didn't want to listen to them, but god can he hear, so it's always on repeat inside his head. questioning not just the fact that minho, too, is a main dancer, but also the fact that the other members notice something or things for that matter, that he fails to notice at himself.

felix was bright. like he was sun-personified. felix doesn't know either why their fans think of him as the sunshine or why his members always treat him with so much care. he wasn't even fragile nor was he a crybaby, yet they're all poking their heads out just to see him do something dumb, again, based on what he saw from the internet and will never be reprimanded.

but there is something special in those delicate behaviors. something that felix never admitted that he, himself, wanted to feel. not just for a short time, but for the longest time possible.

"cuddle me."

when hyunjin nodded and opened his arms wide, felix beamed up, lighting up the dark room, and let out a high pitched shrill of delight. felix ran to hyunjin's arms, the latter effortlessly catching him and clutching him to his sore arms. felix's thighs knocking over hyunjin's, making hyunjin close his eyes and swallow a whimper.

that something special wasn't really hard to pinpoint. it took felix a lot of experimentation and chan pairing them up to become roommates during their recent tour, just for felix to realize what was special about cuddling someone.

and that something was hyunjin.

"are you going to fall asleep standing like this?" hyunjin mumbled, afraid to startle felix. his back demanded a bed, his feet were also getting pricked the more he stood there, but he stayed and offered, "let's go to my room?"

felix pushed himself further to the crook of hyunjin's neck. his hair fluffing against hyunjin's skin, his arms wrapped on hyunjin's tiny waist, a leg curled around hyunjin's another leg. he was looking like a koala, actually, and he didn't want to let go.

"my room, please. no chan and changbin, we have it to ourselves."

so that made hyunjin cower and swallow. the blood that he was sure pooling down in his legs felt like they moved magically upward and decided to heat his face from his neck and make his heart work a little bit faster than required.

hyunjin was sure that felix could hear the knocking sound on his ribs and if felix could lay his ear a little bit firmer than before, he'd get to hear now, the hitching breath of the taller.

so when the members told hyunjin that maybe he was just _that_ whipped for the smaller, he thought about that for quite a while. it even went to the point where he purposely didn't talk to felix but gave up when felix held his hand-- so okay, yeah, he's whipped.

but is he only whipped?

felix felt hyunjin moved slowly, probably afraid to tumble over felix who's clinging on him, and his already wide smile widened more that it made his cheeks hurt and eventually weary his smile down. hyunjin made a turn and the air blew felix's hair, hyunjin opened the door and a hand laid on top of his head to protect him from bumping his head on a certain wood, and finally hyunjin crouched down, a spine or two cracking and a heavy panting greeted felix as his body got swallowed by his couvet.

hyunjin was still looking fine, dashing, amazing, majestic, extravagant, expensive, beautiful and that instantly took felix under his glory. hyunjin was hyunjin, always, yet felix couldn't understand what makes hyunjin a special person to him.

"did something happen? you don't ask for cuddles out of nowhere." hyunjin had asked as he peeked through his ruffled hair and threw his phone on the farthest corner of felix's bed, preparing himself to lie down his body and finally relax.

if felix could light up a little bit more, then hyunjin is probably witnessing just that. felix kept on smiling, it physically hurt hyunjin already. if felix won't stop doing that, then he'll probably just tuck felix in his arms and smother him with kisses, no jokes.

"nothing, i just want to cuddle you." felix pulled hyunjin's arms and let hyunjin fall down to his body. felix was underneath hyunjin, his chin poking hyunjin's head while hyunjin turned his head sideways and looked at felix's computer just to breathe.

that was a situation.

hyunjin was warm, tall, long and light. like he never ate for the past months. hyunjin, too, smelled good. even without spraying over some designer's perfumes, felix would choose hyunjin over anyone else. but more than that, hyunjin makes him feel good about himself. don't get him wrong, chan always hypes him up, changbin gives the best advices and minho protects him all the time, but hyunjin, just a breathing hyunjin, makes felix a little bit good about himself.

like he was praised by the heavens for living just to see hyunjin breathing against him, and that his heart would always race whenever he's near hyunjin.

it wasn't a secret among felix's roommates anyway, but felix never put a name to that feeling because he doesn't really think he needs to.

so while felix was enjoying hyunjin's body against him, hyunjin wasn't, "lix," he called out. felix felt the vibrations of hyunjin's voice to his chest and that makes his heart do a flip, again, "i have been thinking of something."

_have and been._ it's a good signification that everything that runs over his head and soon to his mouth, if felix would let him, was there for a long time and still there, running inside his head. sometimes he wants to hit himself, you know, just to make some sense out of him. or maybe just hit the members since they're the ones who pointed that out to him. either way is good.

"yeah, what is it?" felix's voice was low enough to let hyunjin mishear it. it was almost silent, like a whisper, that if hyunjin didn't have his ear against felix's chest, he would've not understand anything the latter said.

hyunjin took his time. his mind went over and over the question he's been writing in his phone, composing in his head and practicing in the bathroom. he really did take his time because felix gently nudged at him, "hey? jin? you're awake?" probably too excited to wait further more.

he wanted to ask felix what he thinks of him, what he thinks of how he acts around him or how acts around the others-- "can i kiss you?" _oh holy shit._

_shit. shit. shit._

so that was _the_ situation.

his mind would just choose to blurt out _nonsense_ and make a fun out of him. he wanted to stand up, run and hide. he was afraid to look at felix even more and see the disappointment in his face.

why on heavens would felix allow hyunjin to kiss him? really why? and why was that hyunjin's question when it should've been: why would he ask felix if he can kiss him?

he was already gearing up his brain to say a joke just to laugh it off and have an excuse to run to his room because he didn't really expect anything from felix, but felix always surprises him.

_suprise!_

"yeah, why not? i have been thinking of kissing you for quite some time lately."

_have and been_. what did hyunjin say again about those two damned words?

his mind went static. if keyboard smashes can actually be spoken, he's exhilirated it, "jabfjsjsosjdkehsjejejejje--" _gosh,_ he's such a mess, why is he doing this to himself?

but that laugh, the heart-filling laugh. low yet full, almost muted but loud enough for hyunjin to roll aside and push his head to the remaining pillow beside felix's head makes him feel so much.

_again, this is a situation_. a situation that hyunjin didn't know if he has to face because felix might just be joking around with him and he'll probably think about felix's reaction for the longest time possible and confuse himself a little bit more. a situation where it demands him to stop muffling his breath using a fluffball of cotton, calm down his roaring tiny muscle of a heart and face felix and actually kiss him, because hello-- felix said yes and he's not going to take a no for an answer.

felix watched hyunjin panic, literally, as he turned sideways and reached out a hand to pat hyunjin's mess of a head, "i don't just think about any of the members kissing me though, just you. i wonder why?"

this demands a resusciation. hyunjin couldn't breathe anymore from pushing his face down so he lifted his head and felt the warmth on his face spread all throughout his neck.

_okay, he's whipped, he accepts that already. the members' voices can already stop deafening his silent soul_.

"you can't joke like that--"

"you're the one who asked me and i said yes. do you want me to ask you as well, just so you understand that i am not joking?"

_shit. shit. shit._ felix should really stop saying that if he's not going to take responsibility for hyunjin. _shit. shit. shit--_

felix patted hyunjin's head for the last time, pulled his hair to his direction and pushed hyunjin's face straight to him, clashing both their lips with a loud thud. it was _too_ rough and _too_ painful to feel romantic at all, and the tugging that felix did to his long hair actually hurt his scalp. the soreness of hyunjin's body is now long-forgotten and the way his arm swung to felix sides is a proof of that. felix took the lead nimbled their lips, like he watched a lot of romantic movies and prepared himself for this day to finally finally happen. their slicked flesh are interlocking, exchanging salivas and their teeth grazed upon each other until felix bit hyunjin's lower lips.

a gasp escaped from hyunjin, allowing felix to run over his tongue and explore hyunjin's cavern.

it does not feel real at all.

but the way felix let out a lewd sound made hyunjin's mind go spiral and pull away from felix.

" _holy shit_ , lix."

there was only innocence on felix's bruised up lips and wet chin. he took his hand from hyunjin's hair and used his forehand to dry his face from saliva before dropping his body to the comfort of his bed. he closed his eyes, like it was a natural response from hyunjin's shocked face and because he can still feel hyunjin's eyes throwing daggers at him, he turned to his side and encourage hyunjin to do the same.

"we are supposed to cuddle, hyunjin."

yeah, _cuddling_. felix was known to be a cuddlebug of the group, but when he's cuddling with hyunjin, his cuddling extends from mere hand touching, arms slinging and legs tangling to lips kissing, teeth grazing and tongue shoving.

maybe that was what made hyunjin special to felix, because he can do all of those things without reserving. 

"if you're not going to cuddle me, i will not give you yet another best make-out session of your life so choose, hwang hyunjin," and hyunjin never shifted his body and pulled felix close to him that fast.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> twt: @hiddenclawsof


End file.
